Awakened By Blood series
Awakened By Blood series by Marie Treanor Genres and Sub-Genres PNR / UF / Vampire Romance Series Description or Overview While in Romania researching historical superstitions, Scottish academic Elizabeth Silk comes upon the folk tale of Saloman, a seductive prince staked centuries ago, legend's most powerful vampire. Now, in the ruins of a castle crypt, Elizabeth discovers supernatural legends that have come alive. Her blood has awakened him. Her innocence has aroused him. But Elizabeth unleashes more than Saloman's hunger, and it's going to unite them in ways neither could have imagined. — Genre: Paranormal Romance ~ Fantastic Fiction and Goodreads Lead's Species * Human Primary Supe * Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person Narratave from multiple perspectives—mainly from Elizabeth Silk and Saloman's perspective. Books in Series Awakened By Blood series: # Blood On Silk (2010) # Blood Sin (2011) # Blood Eternal (2011) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides none Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Blood Hunters Series: Blood Hunters # Blood Guilt (2012) # Blood of Angels (2013) # Blood Descent (2013) # Blood Prophecy (2013) # Blood Chills (2014) World Building Setting: Romania Places: * Sighesciu: resting place of Saloman for 312 years * Bistrita: Where Elizabeth Silk was staying while researching her thesis. * Budapest, Hungary: The first major city Samloman visits after his awakening. The location of the Angel Club (a vampire run night club) and the vampire hunter headquarters. * St. Andrews, Scotland: Elizabeth's home town. * New York * Scotland * Istanbul, Turkey Supernatural Elements ✥ Vampires, vampire hunters, zombies, necromancers, Glossary: * Domnişoară: meaning "Miss". * 'Groups & Organizations': * The Vampire Hunter Society: An ancient group of hunters that have been policing vampires for almost as long as vampires have existed. World In this world, there have always been vampires. Their species evolved before humans, closer to nature and with different qualities which were regarded by humans as magic. They could even revive their own dead to give the chosen ones immortality and the accompanying responsibility to preserve their ways throughout the generations. Saloman was one of those so chosen. In the beginning, the Ancients lived among humans, whom they protected, although as religion and society developed, their involvement grew increasingly secret. So much stronger than humans, why didn’t the Ancients become the dominant species? Because contact with humans brought about disease that gradually wiped out the live members of the race. And as numbers dwindled, the undead Ancients began to succumb to loneliness-induced insanity and either committed suicide or were put out of their misery. Only the very strongest adapted with the ages, until the last of the Ancient undead, Saloman, was betrayed and staked in the 17th century. However, Saloman was far from the only undead in the world. As the Ancients began to die out they “turned” a few humans – who then “turned” anyone they liked. Strict Ancient rules were lost, and modern, much more bestial vampires roamed the world at will. Which is when the secret, world-wide hunter organization was formed to protect humanity from vampires. The hunters have moved with the times. Although a stake through the heart is still their best weapon, they now have sophisticated tracking devices, attuned to vampire body temperatures and biochemistry. Being a hunter is hard, but there are compensations: like vampires, they absorb the strength of their undead victims at the moment of the kill. Modern hybrid vampires are much easier to slay than Ancients – a stake through the heart turns them instantly to dust. Which is another plus for the hunters: no mess to clean up. An Ancient vampire, however, can hold his physical form and his spirit together, despite the stake. He can’t move, seems to be asleep, and as time passes his cold body takes on the appearance of stone. In fact, given the enchantment of peace by his own people, he is, to all intents and purposes, dead. Saloman, however, was never given that enchantment. He has spent three hundred years with the physical agony of a stake through his heart and the emotional torture of knowing he was betrayed by those he loved best: his vampire “child” and his human lover. He’s had a lot of time to be angry, to plot his revenge and plan fool-proof world domination. Should he ever be awakened. Of course, there’s another catch–thus awakened, an Ancient vampire needs to kill his awakener to reach full strength. A neat trick of nature to ensure that once killed, an Ancient stays dead. You wouldn’t bother to waken someone who’d immediately do his best to kill you. So Elizabeth’s life has just changed forever, and by releasing a vengeful Saloman on the world, she’s endangered far more than herself. ~ Per Author: Marie Treanor SciFiGuy.ca: Guest Author – Marie Treanor (with giveaway) Protagonists ✥ Scottish academic Elizabeth Silk is writing her thesis on historical superstitions, more exactly vampires, and what better place to do it than Romania, the country where Dracula was born. She doesn’t believe in vampires but she’s intrigued when Saloman’s name keeps popping up. Elizabeth is a strong character too. Yes, she is attracted to Saloman, but she doesn’t allow her libido to rule her decisions. She’s aware of the danger and that nothing will stop the vampire if he decides to end her life, so she has to find a way to protect herself. But things are not simple and Elizabeth soon discovers she’s been lied to by those who claimed to be her friends. She’s so much more that Saloman’s Awakener and her role in the story is more important than they told her. ~ GR Reader ✥ Saloman has spent the last three centuries with a stake in his heart, buried in a crypt beneath a chapel, after those he considered his friends had betrayed him. Now, he’s waiting for his Awakener and planning bloody revenge. He’s strong, confident, intelligent, calculating and, yes, his arrogance knows no limits. He doesn’t rush head first into anything, mostly because he’s perfectly conscious of the fact that he’s not at the top of his strength yet. Instead, he makes alliances and works on building his power by hunting his betrayers one by one. ~ GR Reader Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Blood On Silk (2010): The debut of a seductive new contemporary series of vampires, lust, and revenge. Scottish academic Elizabeth Silk is spending the summer in Romania researching historical superstitions for her PhD. While she is tracing local folktales, one subject in particular sparks her imagination. His name is Saloman, legend’s most powerful vampire, a seductive prince staked centuries ago. Now, in the ruins of a castle crypt, Elizabeth discovers the legends are real. Her blood has awakened him. Her innocence has aroused him. But Elizabeth unleashes more than Saloman’s hunger. An army of vampire hunters has amassed to send Saloman back to hell. Sworn to help–yet fearing Saloman’s deadly blood lust–Elizabeth seeks to entrap him, offering her body as bait. But something stronger than dread, more powerful than revenge, is uniting Elizabeth to her prey. Caught between desire and rage, Elizabeth must decide where her loyalties lie…and what the limits are to a yearning she can no longer control. ~ Blood on Silk: Interview with Marie Treanor - Michele Lang : Michele Lang ✤ BOOK TWO—Blood Sin (2011): Months after her dangerous encounter with the vampire overlord Saloman, Scottish academic Elizabeth Silk is still trying to cope with both the demands of her vampire-hunting bloodline-and the desire she feels for Saloman, the immortal she brought back from the grave. But when Saloman's ancient sword becomes the object of a ruthless race between humans and vampires, Elizabeth must decide between unwanted loyalty, or unholy love. ~ Goodreads | Blood Sin (Awakened by Blood, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE—Blood Eternal (2011): Despite the growing passion that unites them, all is not well between Elizabeth and Saloman. She refuses to follow him as he builds his influence among the human population and consolidates his rule over the vampire world. A shocking revolt is just the latest crisis that's called him away. But under Saloman's regime, vampires have become less concerned with secrecy. And after he joins forces with vampire hunters, Elizabeth begins to understand the inevitable collision of the two worlds. She could be a conduit between humanity and the undead-if she can manage to play both sides and stay alive. ~ Goodreads | Blood Eternal (Awakened by Blood, #3) by Marie Treanor Category:Series